


Gift That Keeps Giving

by teatimeready



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Challenge Response, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: "It’s really hard to get you a gift, sir! Like, you could have anything you want when you want it, a-and you have so many awesome things! I have nothing I could give you.” The younger man’s shoulders fell, and he crossed his arms over his chest in defeat.Tony took a very long moment to weigh his options here: He could pat Peter on the back with a bark of ‘don’t sweat, kid!’ and call it a day, or he could turn this dull evening into something a bit more- exciting.





	Gift That Keeps Giving

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tony/Peter! I wasn't specific about Peter's age, so I'll leave that to the reader.

Peter Parker was having an unbelievable, atrocious, nerve-wracking day. Coming from a teenager, and  _ Spider-man _ , that was saying a lot! Being a teenager is fine; yes, sometimes adults don’t take him seriously, and he has to deal with- er- teenage boy  _ stuff _ , but that's not hard to handle. Pun intended. And when it comes to being Spider-man- well, that’s when Peter feels the most ecstatic, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

What Peter Parker  _ can’t  _ handle is getting Tony Stark,  _ ‘the man that has everything’ _ , a gift.

He only has himself to blame, really. Other kids his age would be hanging out with friends on a beautiful day like this one. Not him though. Peter Parker was awkwardly standing in the Men’s cologne section in Macy’s, quickly realizing that maybe getting the billionaire $40 body spray would send the wrong message. Not to mention that Mr. Stark probably spends 10 times that amount on his cologne. There’s no way smelling that incredible comes cheap.

Peter tugs at his hair and lets out a frustrated groan,catching the attention of the elderly lady a few shelves over.  _ Is she laughing at me? Why is she laughing at me, this is really hard! _

Peter leaves Macy’s before the older women can see his redden cheeks, and the blooming of fresh tears he blames completely on the test sprays.

 

**************

 

Tony Stark was having a, dare he say, dull day. Pepper was gone doing whatever she does when trotting around with other business parties. Tony was grateful for her being such an overachiever, and an even better friend, and deciding she should be the one to close the latest deal. Alone

So Tony was left alone to work on new suit schematics for Iron Man, as well as the ‘trusty neighborhood’ Spidey.

_ Speaking of the kid _ , Tony thought, “F.R.I, what's your twenty on Mr. Parker?”

_ Peter is in the elevator, sir. _

“Huh. You don’t say.” Stark takes a moment to fix his hair for no real reason and awaits the familiar ping.

“Mr. Stark! I have a huge, major,  _ extreme  _ problem and I don’t know what to do, and like, I don't want to mess it up and-”

“Whoa, you are coming in hot, kid. slow down. Deep breaths, and all that jazz.” Tony gives Peter a moment to calm down. Even though the older man can tell he is flushed and slightly twitchy(and Tony will be damned if he tries to think about  _ why _ that is) he tells him, “start from the beginning.”

“Well you see, it started when I woke up this moment and thought of you,” that made Tony raise an eyebrow but said nothing as the kid continued on, “and how you mean so much to me, a-and the  _ world _ , really, and um, I-I wanted get you a-” Peter mumbled the last word, clearly frustrated about something, “but it’s really hard to get you a gift, sir! Like, you could have anything you want when you want it, a-and you have so many awesome things! I have nothing I could give you.” The younger man’s shoulders fell, and he crossed his arms over his chest in defeat.  

Tony took a very long moment to weigh his options here: He could pat Peter on the back with a bark of ‘don’t sweat, kid!’ and call it a day, or he could turn this dull evening into something a bit more- exciting.

“I could think of a few things I don’t,  _ have _ , if you will.” He casually sits-back against his desk, never taking his eyes off the other, “that only you could give me. So it would make it that much more special to me. If you are willing that is-”

“Yes! I’m  _ very _ willing, Mr. Stark!”

Tony lets out a huff of air, “you haven't even heard what it is, kid-”

“Doesn’t change how willing I am! I really want to make you happy, Mr. Stark. Please, sir. Tell me what I can give you.”Tony smiles into his hand,  _ This kid is going to be the death of me. _

“A kiss.”

That throws Peter Parker into a hot mess. He wasn’t expecting- well, he didn't know what he was really expecting, but it wasn’t  _ that _ .  _ A kiss _ ! He can’t help but think about all the people Mr. Stark has possible kissed, and then Peter thinks about how he hasn’t kissed  _ anyone  _ yet, not really.

_ Mr. Stark will be my first kiss. _

Peter stands up straight, chest out with a new found gusto, and walks right up to Stark, “Alright. I can give you that.”

Tony is impressed with the kids new demeanor, even though he can totally tell by that deep blush that Peter isn’t keeping it completely together.

So Tony decides to help the kid out a little, and closes that last bit of space between them by placing his hands on the kids hip and leads him to stand snug between his legs. For a moment something flashes across Peter’s eyes, and Tony gives him a chance to back out.

Instead of backing out, Peter places his hands on Tony to firmly, but comfortably cradling the billionaire's neck. 

Tony doesn’t move though; he wants Peter to be incontrol of the kiss. Even if he is getting slightly impatient with how long it’s taking. But he doesn’t want him to get scared. So he waits.

Luckily Peter catches on quickly, and slowly(painfully so, Tony would add) brings his lips to the engineer.

Tony is use to dealing with sparks everyday with his work, but the spark that is happening now is like nothing he has ever felt before. One hand quickly slides behind and into the kids shirt, while the other tangles into his chestnut locks so Tony can easily deepen the kiss.

Peter’s arms are now tightly secured around Mr. Stark, and he can’t control the heated moan as the other man slips a hand into his jeans. The heat of his hand through his boxer briefs drives Peter mad, and he feels his knees start to shake. .

Tony breaks the kiss, and both men fight for the air around them. Deep, harsh intakes of breath can be heard throughout Tony’s large lab.  

A rare, true smile graces Tony features as he meets Peter’s darken eyes, “Best, Gift. Ever.”

Peter lets out a huffed laugh before he tucks himself into Tony’s neck, “it’s a gift that keeps on giving,” and proceeds to place light kisses wherever Tony will let him.

  
  


And Tony never stops him. 

  
  


The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Like I said this was my first Tony/Peter(also never written Peter before) so I'm a little nervous about how it will do. ^^'


End file.
